


Ghosts that we knew

by nealinor



Series: Unholy Trinity [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: A continuation of I'll still believe. Dean gets loose and goes looking for Cas.





	Ghosts that we knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/gifts).



> The song referenced in the fic is "Ghosts that we knew" by Mumford and Son.

It had to be gravity. There was simply no other explanation for what he was doing at that moment. The door to his bedroom was cracked open slightly and light spilled out into the hallway. He’d crept silently down the hallway, leaving chair and bindings behind him in a circle that he wasn’t quite demon enough to be trapped in. Oops. Weren’t they going to be surprised? Better yet, he’d found an angel blade just laying around in one of the storage rooms. Double oops. Dean was armed, ready for vengeance and had murder on his mind. He’d always meant to come for Cas first. He was the biggest threat. Especially after what happened before Sam gave him his last ‘treatment’.

Dean peeked around the doorway and found his quarry. Castiel sat on Dean’s bed with his back to the door. He couldn’t see what the angel was doing beyond just that he was there. The trench coat was firm around his shoulders and Dean suspected that he was once again clothed. That thought drew his mind back to the earlier occurrence and his memory helpfully supplied him with a vision of Cas grinding into his lap with his shirt open, trench coat still on but doing nothing to hide his nudity from Dean. He could still picture the angel’s cock, red and weeping as the man rode him. He could practically feel that tight heat of the angel’s body. Heat swept over him whether he liked it or not. His fingers tightened on the angel blade in his hand. He wanted to throw the door open, drawing him to Cas like gravity. Well, gravity could go fuck itself. He swung the door open.

“Hello Dean.” Cas didn’t turn around.

_You saw my pain washed out in the rain_  
Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins  
  


If the fool wouldn’t move, then he was going to die. Dean crossed the room in a quick stride, his knees pressing into the memory foam mattress so he could press the tip of the angel blade into the back of Castiel’s neck. He didn’t even stiffen in surprise.

“You’re out.” The gravel of his voice was quiet, barely audible in the room.

“No shit, Sherlock.” He pressed the tip further into the angel’s skin, trying to get a reaction. Cas was simply still. Maybe he was trying to work out what Sherlock had to do with anything. Dean could almost see the head tilt that should accompany the thought.

“The treatment must be working if the bindings and circle wouldn’t hold you.” The sound of hope buoying into the angel’s voice twisted something painfully in Dean’s chest. He ignored it.

“Not that it’s going to matter to you much longer.” He hissed, leaning over Cas’s shoulder so he could speak softly into his ear. His lips touched the flesh with the words but more, he could smell the lingering scent of sex that clung to the man now that he was close. Once again, his mind pulled up images to remind him of what it was like to be buried inside Cas. That wasn’t necessarily helping the murder portion of the night. His memory could go fuck itself too.

There was a long moment of silence. “Do you want me to struggle, Dean?” Cas sounded a little confused as he asked it, as if the moment was simply out of his depth.

“No, I want you to die.” Dean ground through his teeth.

“But you haven’t killed me yet.”

“Shut up.” Dean gritted his teeth, frustrated by his inability to complete the final deed. Perhaps it was because he wasn’t truly angry at the moment, despite the very real and palpable frustration that wormed its way over him. He didn’t want to think about it. He reacted without thought and closed his teeth over Castiel’s earlobe and bit down hard. He tasted copper as he heard the angel groan. To his ears it sounded less like pain and more like pleasure. Whether he wanted it or not, want sent tingles like flame licking down his spine. He felt his cock twitch in interest.

The frustration grew, crawling across his chest and up his neck. He removed the tip of the blade from Castiel’s neck and wrapped his arm over his shoulder so a sharp edge was pressed against the angel’s throat. “So you like it rough.” His tongue worked over Cas’s ear, tracing the curved shape before he scraped his teeth over the flesh, finding the perfect placement of pleasure with the promise of further pain. “Want me to play with you a little bit, Cas?”

“I want whatever you will give me, Dean.” Cas still wasn’t moving but his breath had quickened. He was willing to bet that if he looked, he’d find his pupil’s dilated and wide. Some of the frustration ebbed away in the face of desire. He didn’t have to think about how much he wanted the man before him and how that made it hard to take his life. He wouldn’t consider how much they’d been through together and how much faith he had in the angel. He was beyond belief now and would refuse to consider it.

Once more, he told himself. I’ll have this once more because I have nothing to lose and no more room for regret. Wasn’t he supposed to take what he wanted as a demon? So, he wanted Cas. Wanted to see him squirm on his cock and scream his name. Wanted to watch the angel rise over him and stuff his body full of holy cock. He tossed the angel blade aside. It hit the edge of the mattress and rolled onto the floor with a clatter.

_But you saw no fault, no cracks in my heart  
And you knelt beside my hope torn apart_

With his arms around Cas, he pulled the angel down to the bed. Cas went easily without struggle. True to Dean’s expectation, the angel’s blue eyes were filled with heat when he looked up at Dean. He drew his tongue over pink lips that begged for Dean to ravish them. With a growl, he grabbed the trench coat and yanked him up the bed so he could crawl over the top of him. Dean grasped both of Cas’s wrists and pressed them above his head. Again, the angel didn’t struggle; he simply watched Dean with want in his eyes and lips parted invitingly. How was it that even while still Cas could make Dean feel as if the situation was spinning out of his control. Frustration and pure need warred within him.

Grinding his teeth, Dean grabbed Castiel’s shirt and ripped the fabric across, taking perverse pleasure in the sound of buttons bouncing of the walls. He smirked as he ran his fingers over Castiel’s now bare chest. "Gonna let me just take what I want from you, Castiel?”

Cas licked his lips, eyes flicking to Dean’s mouth and back to his eyes. “Yes.”

Why did that one syllable make his blood roar in his ears? Once again, the frustration of lost control drove Dean into action and he surged forward to let his teeth bite into the flesh of Cas’s chest, just above his left nipple. The angel’s head fell back as he moaned, his hips rolling up into the space between his body and Dean’s, seeking friction and finding none. Dean chuckled as he pulled back and watched blood well up into the spaces where his teeth broke the skin. “Beautiful.” He was, the tanned skin reddened with his blood and nipples peaked but Dean needed more. He grasped the shirt and coat and began to wrestle them off. “I need you naked and bloody beneath me.”

Cas moved to help him, removing his arms from his sleeves and tossing the garments aside. He reached for his pants next. “Whatever you need, Dean.”

Again, frustration welled up and snapped out of him. He struck Cas across the face with the back of his hand and took a dark pleasure in watching the angel’s head snap back. Blood trickled from the corner of his lips. He raised his body just enough to rip Cas’s pants off, stopping only to divest him of his shoes and socks. He only stopped when the angel was fully naked. It was only then that he realized that his chest was heaving with his exertions and the emotions that warred with each other in his chest. Hate throbbed through him, a vicious feeling that blamed Cas for his loss of control and the way his blue eyes seemed to worm softer feelings where they shouldn’t be. Dean shouldn’t be doing this. The angel should already be a corpse. But here he was, straddling Castiel’s thighs and staring at the blood leaking over his chin. His eyes flicked to the angel blade on the floor next to the bed. He could reach for it… he could drive it… he could… His shoulders slumped. He couldn’t. He looked up into those wide blue eyes and knew that he couldn’t. Dim memory of what it was like to move inside of Cas filtered to him along with the angel’s whispered words of love. He couldn’t kill him.

_So lead me back, turn south from that place  
And close my eyes to my recent disgrace_

Snarling his frustration, Dean surged forward again, his hands knotting into the angel’s already messy hair as their chests crashed together. He finally let himself attack those lips with all of his need. He wasted no time in forcing his tongue between the man’s lips. He tasted blood first and foremost, but then the taste that was just Cas. He didn’t bother to hide his moan as their tongues met and Cas’s moved against him with fervor. The angel might not be struggling underneath him, but that didn’t make him inert in the kiss. They warred with each other, both seeking dominance but here, without bindings to hold him, Dean emerged the victor. He pressed his hands into Castiel’s shoulder’s, pressing him to the bed as he broke away from those lips and began to work over jaw and to neck. He spread hot kisses interspersed with sharp nips of his teeth and the occasional bite that would leave bruises behind. He was going to mark Cas up so no one would question who he belonged to.

Dean wasn’t sure where that thought of possession had come from but now that he’d had it, he became enamored of it and set to marking up as much of that flesh as he could. Over chest and shoulders he went, biting and licking, pausing only when he found a place where Cas was extremely sensitive. When that happened, he focused in on it until he had reduced the angel to a squirming mess beneath him. When he glanced up Castiel’s body, it was to see blue eyes riveted to him over kiss swollen lips and looking completely debauched now. He purred in approval, feeling as if he personally had tarnished the angel’s halo with his touch. His hands stroked down the man’s sides and his fingers bit into sharp hipbones, once again holding him in place as he worked his way over his abdomen then followed the v of his hips straight to his cock. It was purpled and weeping when he found it, and as he brought his lips to the head, it twitched wantonly. Dean grinned, looking up to hold Castiel’s eyes as he flattened his tongue over the head and lapped up all the precome he found there. Castiel’s groan was more than worth it.

Dean set to work with his mouth, once again working the angel over until he was panting and swearing, his hips struggling against Dean’s grip as he tried to thrust further into Dean’s mouth. Dean grinned and pushed him back into the bed. “Naughty angel.” With a dark light in his eyes, he set his teeth just above Cas’s right hipbone and bit it tightly, holding his grip until he felt blood rise between his teeth.  He shifted back, his fingers wrapping around the base of the angel’s twitching cock while he watched a rivulet of blood trickle from the bite and begin to roll towards Castiel’s groin. He looked up and gave Cas a toothy smile, knowing his mouth was stained with blood. He lowered his mouth to press a kiss to Cas’s leaking head, then took a breath before he glanced back up. “Lube. Now.”  He was pleased to watch the angel scramble at the bedside table to find where Dean kept his lube. He sucked Cas’s cock down in one fast swallow and nearly laughed when Cas gasped and dropped the bottle on the bed.

Dean snatched it up and broke off for a moment to pour some in his hand. He returned to Cas’s cock before he slicked up his fingers. He pressed one into Cas’s rim without preamble and was pleased to find it still reasonably loose after what had happened earlier in the day. A second finger joined it immediately and he smirked again when he felt the angel jerk beneath him. He began to fuck him with his fingers, his mouth matching the rhythm and making Cas whimper. Dean liked having the angel completely at his mercy. He fell into it, savoring the sounds he was able to pull from Cas until that simply wasn’t enough and he added a third finger and sucked him all the way down his throat. Cas pressed back into Dean’s fingers with a bitten off shout.

“Dean…I’m…” Cas was having trouble finding the words as his fingers flexed into the sheets as if he were holding on for dear life.

Dean could read between the lines. He knew what Cas needed. “I’ve got you.”

_'Cause you know my call  
And we'll share my all_

Dean thrust his fingers in and found Cas’s prostate and rubbed over it, making sure to hit it with each thrust of his fingers while he sucked that cock down once more. The speed with which Cas came was impressive. His only warning was the tightening of the angel’s balls, giving Dean barely enough warning to pop his mouth off before Cas came in thick white ropes up his own abdomen. Dean rose up and drew his fingers through the come on Castiel’s stomach and drew it down, mixing it with the blood that leaked from the bite on the angel’s hip.

“Like that, do you?” He snorted as he rose up between the angel’s thighs and began to undress himself.

“Yes, Dean.” Cas’s eyelids were drooping and his body limp against the bed. Dean grinned as he pushed the last of his clothes to the foot of the bed.

“I’m not done with you.” Dean guided his cock until it was nudging the angel’s rim. He paused just long enough to slick himself up with the lube before he pushed his way in. He sheathed himself fully in one hard thrust that had enough force to push Cas up the bed. The angel pressed a hand to the head board to stop himself from hitting it. Dean grinned at the angel, and then pushed Cas’s legs back, practically bending him in half so that he could pierce him deeper with each thrust. Then he started to thrust into Cas. His pace was brutal, fast and hard enough that the breath was pushed from Cas with every meeting of their hips and Dean only pressed him harder, leaning his body between the angels thighs so he could take his lips and taste the desperation on his breath. He had a fleeting thought as their lips met and for a second, Dean wondered what it would feel like for Cas to pierce him this deeply. He shook it off and lost himself in the slap of their skin and the hot clench of Cas’s body. He couldn’t let himself submit to the angel now or he’d be lost so he fucked Cas without pause or mercy. It wasn’t a pace set to draw things out, it was frantic and punishing and left them both breathlessly panting. Dean didn’t expect to last long and he didn’t, he came with a growl, his teeth catching Cas’s lower lip and biting down as he poured himself out inside of the angel.

They collapsed into each other on the bed the moment it was over, a tangle of sweaty limbs and bodily fluids. Dean’s mind floated free and for those blissful moments, he thought of neither heaven nor hell or demon and angel. He was just Dean and this was Cas, his Cas, and nothing could have felt better than that.

_So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light  
'Cause oh that gave me such a fright_

_But I will hold as long as you like  
Just promise me we'll be alright_

Dean didn’t want to move. He knew the moment that he did, he’d be expected to be a demon again. He needed to be. When he moved, he knew that he would find Cas smeared in his own blood and come. The angel didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve any of the pains that Dean had visited upon him and Dean knew that he certainly didn’t deserve the angel’s love. He risked a glance up and found those blue eyes on him already; backlit by something warm that Dean knew would break his heart. He shut his eyes again and dropped his head down to the angel’s shoulder.

“Cas…” He whispered, his lips moving against Cas’s skin. He tasted the salt of sweat and the flavor of Cas beneath.

“Shhh.” Castiel’s fingers threaded through Dean’s hair, his fingers whispering lightly over his scalp. Without a word, Dean felt loved. He didn’t know what to do with that feeling. It wasn’t right. It shouldn’t belong to him. He was a monster now. He needed Cas to see. He needed Cas to know and to set Dean free from this horror that had taken him over. He saw only one way and that was his own death. He knew that. He hadn’t truly come here to kill Cas; he came here hoping Cas would kill him.

_But hold me still, bury my heart next to yours_

_But hold me still, bury my heart next to yours_

When Dean looked up again, he found Cas’s eyes still on him, but thoughtful now. He licked his lips and spoke. “Dean…”

“No Cas.” Dean wanted to collapse into the angel’s arms and for it to be alright, for it all to go away. He didn’t know what Cas was going to say but he knew it would be full of that earlier belief and hope and that wouldn’t work. “You have to…”

“No.”

“Cas!” He grabbed Cas’s shoulders and pushed his way up, shaking the angel for good measure. “You know that there is no other way.. you have to…”

“I won’t Dean.” There was a stubborn tilt to Cas’s chin. He leaned over the bed and closed his hands around the angel blade and brought it up between them, then pressed it into Dean’s hands. “I’d rather die myself then kill you with my own hands.”

Dean looked at the angel blade in his hands. He flexed his fingers around it for a moment, and then looked at Cas. The angel’s expression was serene but the earlier emotion glowed in his eyes, the love that Dean couldn’t accept. He tossed the blade away and it clattered to the floor again. He couldn’t accept that love but he couldn’t kill Cas either. Some demon he turned out to be.

“We’ll find a way.” Cas reached for him, his eyes pleading but Dean couldn’t let them touch. He couldn’t take it and pushed Cas’s hands away. He snapped up his clothes from the bed and did the only thing he knew how to do. He ran.

Behind him, he heard Cas call for him. “Dean… wait. We can…” He outran Cas’s voice because he had to. He needed to let Cas go for both their sakes but that didn’t stop him from wanting to believe in Cas’s words. In Cas himself. Cursing himself, Dean believed.

_But I will hold on with all of my might_

_Just promise me we’ll be alright_  



End file.
